


左右撇子

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	左右撇子

金珉奎是个左撇子，徐明浩是个右撇子。

徐明浩刚来韩国时还没学会熟练用韩语交流，中午一起吃饭的时候一群人热热闹闹往桌上凑。徐明浩刚想坐下，身边的金珉奎拉住他，徐明浩睁着一双迷茫得眼睛看着这个比自己高半个头的男生，有些不知所措。

金珉奎对上徐明浩小嘴微张的懵懂模样心都要化了，他比划了半天，徐明浩看到金珉奎拿着筷子的左手终于懂了，金珉奎是左撇子，自己坐在他左边两人吃饭手容易打架。后来徐明浩和金珉奎每次吃饭之时都会事先想一下两人的位置，金珉奎在左，徐明浩在右。

金珉奎最喜欢徐明浩发懵之时的模样，嘴巴微微张开，瞪圆的小眼睛，彼时还有些婴儿肥的小脸上像冬日清晨一出门呼出的一口白雾，写满了懵懂和可爱。徐明浩小时候就挑食，来韩国更是水土不服，冷面是不吃的，冷水不到万不得已也不喝的，金珉奎家中有妹妹，会照顾人，又和徐明浩同龄，徐明浩也愿意和他亲，于是不出一个月也把徐明浩的饮食习惯摸得清清楚楚。

徐明浩素来能忍，一个人来韩国之后最怕的就是就给别人添麻烦，这日又是练习室最后一个走的，因为大半夜烧热水也不方便，他就灌了半瓶凉水，热着的身子灌下冰凉的水，胃痉挛也便说来就来。徐明浩弯着腰使劲按住腹部咬着唇摸黑上了床。

金珉奎是晚睡晚起的作息，还睡得不沉，隐约听到身边人上床悉悉索索扯被子的声音，过了片刻总觉得今日那人的动静和往日不一样，平日一着床也就安静下来的人今日翻了好几次身了。他摸黑起身用气声试探道“明浩？”

徐明浩哼了一声，再没敢发出声音，只抱着被子使劲忍着，连一声对不起都说不出口。耳边有人下床靠近的动静，徐明浩还没翻过身来，肩上就察觉到一个炽热的手掌。

金珉奎看着蜷成小虾米的人还有什么不明白的，坐到徐明浩床边也有些紧张无措起来。“没事吧，哪里疼？要不要去趟医院。”

“没事，就是胃有点疼。”徐明浩轻声哼哼，身上有了热源之后倒没有刚刚浑身发冷一般痛得厉害了。“对不起吵醒你了。”

“我还没睡着，你是不是喝凉水了。”金珉奎摸着那人浑身冰凉，脖颈出有渗出的一片冷汗，犹豫片刻将自己滚烫的手覆上那人的肚子，触上徐明浩腹部的一瞬间都能感觉到那人根根肋骨的形状，这人就跟纸片一样。

徐明浩没吭声，闭着眼睛感受着那片热源慢慢揉着自己的胃部，原本蜷缩得紧紧的身子也渐渐放松下来。“谢谢你啊珉奎。”金珉奎听着那人绵软的嗓音，像刚来时塞给自己的奶糖一样，带着浓郁奶味的甜味。

“以后别一个人撑着，还有我呢。”金珉奎轻轻凑上那人黑暗里的小脑袋，喷出的热气在徐明浩的耳朵上，皮肤上的绒毛根根立起来诉说着痒意。

“我没那么疼了，你快去睡吧，还能再睡两三个小时呢。”徐明浩推推金珉奎的手，金珉奎闻言挤上那张小床，轻轻松松就环住了那人瘦削的身子，“睡吧。”

徐明浩那天凌晨睡得格外暖烘烘的，梦里像回到了老家一样，有一片金黄的葵花田昂着灿烂的脑袋冲着徐明浩随风晃荡。

自那以后哥哥弟弟们就发现徐明浩和金珉奎两人日常说话多了起来，随着韩语慢慢学会了完整的句子之后两人就开始了无穷尽的互怼。

崔胜澈一日远远就听到极有辨识度的奶音咆哮，粘粘糊糊还带着儿化音的韩语，一个箭步就冲上去，“呀明浩怎么了怎么了啥事啊。”

一群人都围过去，一个拉徐明浩一个拉金珉奎，问了半天也没问明白两人到底咋了，于是只好作罢。同样的事发生了三次之后，崔胜澈麻木了，只有全圆佑和文俊辉还乐呵呵抱着胳膊打赌今天是徐明浩先去哄金珉奎还是金珉奎先去哄徐明浩。

虽然他们很少看见前者，最多是徐明浩吃饭的时候坐在金珉奎右边，两人之间的间隙就跟周围有人挤了他们一样，越来越小，两人坐得角度也越来越斜，最后就是徐明浩随手空闲的左手蹭蹭金珉奎右手，替他整理整理衣袖，然后金珉奎就崩不住笑了。文俊辉和全圆佑由此得出结论，没有徐明浩哄不好的金珉奎。两人吵完就能抱在一起，哥哥弟弟们从来没有看懂过两人扑朔迷离的关系，只能强行解释为爱的打情骂俏。

徐明浩和金珉奎的契合是难以解释清楚的事情，比如一个左撇子一个右撇子，一个高体温一个低体温，或许刚好是同龄，或许是两人是队内最爱干净的两个人，生活习惯相合，或许只是因为生来齿轮就该契合，徐明浩这把锁的钥匙就是金珉奎，就像夏天就是要配西瓜，冬天就要有雪花，离了彼此也都过得去，却只有相逢才能让人铭记住那一刻有多美好。

下意识的举动总能更暴露人的内心。据说受惊时，人下意识会用主力的手抓住的是自己最需要保护的东西，左撇子伸出的永远是左手，右撇子抓人的永远是右手。台下玩闹时扔出的一只假人胳膊，等两人回过神来，双手已经紧紧握住。徐明浩的右手紧紧扣住金珉奎的左手，连带着整个人都向金珉奎的怀里倾斜。金珉奎向下瞥了一眼两人握紧的手迅速呼应着队友笑得开心。

随着年岁渐长，徐明浩和金珉奎个子也一路见风长，可徐明浩到底一直矮了金珉奎半个头。金珉奎觉得这样很好适合拥抱的时候鼻子蹭着这人毛茸茸的头顶。感情随着两人见长的个头也水涨船高。金珉奎吃饭时咬着筷子突然偏头便对上徐明浩堪堪吃饱后认真盯着自己吃饭的一张脸。

婴儿肥褪去留长头发的徐明浩多了几分随性的纤瘦浪子气息，眉眼笼着些许烟火气正盯着自己瞧得认真。两人胳膊还整整齐齐地放在桌上靠得紧紧的，金珉奎吃得正欢畅，刘海被随意地抓向脑后，凌厉的眉眼也因此刻的软和下来，对上那人纤长的眼睛，金珉奎下意识用右手抓紧了手边那人的左手。

“好好吃饭在想什么呢？”徐明浩好笑地看着手边那个仿佛突然走神被抓包的人，金珉奎也不知道为什么对上徐明浩的视线突然就慌了一瞬，仓皇间往眼前一看，不远处两个明显关系匪浅的男人对面坐着拉着手，两人的胳膊横亘在桌子上，明明白白将两人的亲密袒露于人世间。

徐明浩顺着金珉奎的视线看去，收回视线又落在金珉奎抓握着自己的右手上，似乎又什么说不清道不明的气氛笼着两人。不足为外人道。“金珉奎。”

没头没脑的一声呼喊，甚至还因为刚刚吃的过重口味的食物，嗓音间带了些千回百转的黏糊。金珉奎却听懂了，他看着那人骨节分明的手指反扣住自己的手，两人十根手指扣得严丝合缝，因为两人坐在一面，对面只有几盘还有温吞热气的菜肴，似乎恰巧见证着什么不用言语就能验证的转折。

演唱会前的晚上，金珉奎和徐明浩面对面做俯卧撑的时候抬头盯着对方，两人胳膊发力用力撑住身体，面上的笑容就有些呆滞傻气。等两个人从地上爬起来准备石头剪子布看谁先去洗澡的时候徐明浩看着金珉奎额头沁出的细密汗珠和粘结在一起的刘海不由嫌弃地推推那人，“你快去吧，一身臭汗。”

金珉奎一听徐明浩这话立马粘粘糊糊地凑上去，徐明浩刚出过汗的胳膊有些冰凉，两人发粘的皮肤紧紧相贴，金珉奎炽热的身子几乎要将徐明浩的皮肤烫伤。徐明浩感受着皮肤拉扯的阻力也觉得浑身都不舒服起来，“快去洗澡脏死了你这个人，莫挨老子。”

“都是一起做运动的你还嫌弃我，你也脏兮兮的好吗。”金珉奎继续同那人拉拉扯扯，笑眯眯地看着徐明浩炸毛的样子身心都舒畅起来。

“金珉奎你给我拿开你的脏爪子！”徐明浩脖子被金珉奎热乎乎的大手覆上，只觉得身上贴了个重型狗皮膏药。

“要不一起洗吧。”金珉奎笑嘻嘻地从背后环着徐明浩瘦削的身子，两手举着徐明浩的手推着那人去行李箱里找睡衣。

“我对你那一身腱子肉真的没兴趣啊金珉奎。”徐明浩任由那人利用自己的手取了睡衣，两人的棉质睡衣在手上晃荡。

五分钟后徐明浩手上拿着淋浴头下看着在自己面前垂下脑袋，温水冲上满是白色泡沫的脑袋，指尖在轻飘飘的泡沫中顺着水流抓着那人短短的黄色头发，触感复杂又奇妙。

“好了。”徐明浩一巴掌拍上那人的背，清脆的皮肉响带着金珉奎迅猛直起身，头发上的水流劈头盖脸地糊上徐明浩的眼睛，“金珉奎你是不是故意的。”

两人都眯着眼睛站在淋浴头下透过朦胧得水雾看着彼此，徐明浩身上统共没二两多余的肉，拼命增肥也未见成效，倒是金珉奎身上的腱子肉一日一日地积累成结实的模样，让徐明浩有些艳羡。

金珉奎突然想起当年还未出道时两人在宿舍的公共卫生间不小心撞上，随后不怕死的金珉奎还认真夸赞了一下徐明浩身上最有肉的部分可能就是他的屁股了，然后被徐明浩追着打了有半个月。

徐明浩禁不住金珉奎赤裸地目光，匆匆忙忙将自己浑身都打上绵密的泡沫，却依旧觉得有些赤裸。“金珉奎你怎么笑得这么...奇奇怪怪的？”

金珉奎这才收回思绪，“你是不是瘦了，怎么屁股上肉也没了？”

“金珉奎？”徐明浩磨着牙看着面前肆无忌惮甩着水的人，泡沫从徐明浩的手上蹭上那人的壮硕的胸膛，又在迅猛得压力下被压迫击飞，只留下浅薄的痕迹。

“明浩你最近真的越来越暴力了。”金珉奎夸张地捂着自己的胸膛嗷嗷叫着喊疼。徐明浩扯开那人捂着的手，那人的胸肌上清晰可见一大片泛红的痕迹，徐明浩也知道自己下手重了，安慰性地上下随意抚了抚，结实的肌肉在泡沫和水的覆盖下滑得有些不真实。金珉奎抓着徐明浩的手作势就要咬上。

等徐明浩一低头看到那人已经抬头的性器瞬间意识到自己刚刚干了多么愚蠢一件事，他慌张地错开眼神，匆匆松开手在淋浴头下将泡沫草草冲下。“我好了。”

右手的手腕被抓住，徐明浩背过身子却又走不得，耳朵已经悄悄有些发热。“你都看见了还走。”金珉奎委委屈屈地嗓音从身后钻进徐明浩的耳朵里，像跳动不安的小鹿钻进大脑神经。

金珉奎脸皮厚嘴上话也赤裸，徐明浩面子薄，连和金珉奎在一起后没直白说过喜欢，两人就好像刚巧互补一样。现下金珉奎的话像冬日里滚烫的红薯，让徐明浩接也不是，不接也不好。背后有潮湿的滚烫胸膛贴上。腰上更是清清楚楚地感受到了那人炽热的欲望。

“快洗澡，洗完出来再说。”低低得奶音语速极快。

金珉奎听得出那人的妥协，“一会还得洗呢，不如就在这里吧。”话音落了就捏上那人小巧挺翘的臀肉。徐明浩转过身子伸手搂上那人的脖子。金珉奎低下头，那人柔软的唇因为水冲刷过的缘故格外圆润讨喜。他反复咬上又松开舔舐那人的饱满的下唇，像对待布丁一样反复品味。鼻尖是牛奶沐浴露的味道，带着丝丝的甜味。

徐明浩轻，金珉奎可以轻轻松松托着那人，包括此刻。瓷砖太凉，金珉奎舍不得那人的骨头和墙硬碰硬，将人抱在怀里，小小一团，细瘦的腿就紧紧夹着着自己的腰部，因为整个人悬空的原因而夹得更外用力，虽然徐明浩体温低，可肠壁依旧湿热，不断蠕动着吮吸自己的欲望。

“都说了出去再说，你这样累不累啊。”徐明浩勾着金珉奎的脖子被一下一下缓慢又用力地顶弄，连带着语调都化成了一滩绵长的气儿。两人身上都还挂着水珠，徐明浩老往下滑，两人肌肤相触之处都滑溜溜地让他失了安全感。

金珉奎也知道自己莽撞了，徐明浩抱着自己极紧，却又控制不住地往下滑溜，他也不想松开让他下来，就这么将人带出了浴室，还有些潮湿的两具身体就这么埋入一床被子里，很快留下大片水渍，金珉奎也懒得管，左右是两个床，两人也只睡其中一个。

徐明浩红着脸看着金珉奎在自己身上起伏，他松开胳膊，顺着金珉奎坚实的手臂滑到那人撑在床上的手上，金珉奎会意握上那人的手，两人的手在波涛汹涌中紧紧相握，于灭顶地虚妄快感中验证了些许真实得存在。

等晚上两人窝在另一张床上时手又自动相握。金珉奎感受着自己左手指缝间实实在在的骨肉感，觉得满足而契合。

“明浩呀。”黑暗里金珉奎看着那朦胧的一片起伏的轮廓，他想要松开手去拥抱那个离自己不远的少年。

“别松手了，就这么睡吧。”徐明浩轻轻开口，侧过身与那人面对面，黑暗里也能看到金珉奎亮晶晶的眼神，空闲的左手松松垮垮挂上金珉奎的腰身。鼻尖感受到金珉奎呼出的热气。

他们在暗夜里赤裸相拥，被子下金珉奎的左手和徐明浩的右手紧紧相握，像每一段单独在一起的时光里，默契相合。


End file.
